die_hard_scenariofandomcom-20200214-history
Eddie Grant
Eddie Grant was one of the main villains at the beginning of the second season of "24"'s second season. He was portrayed by actor Douglas O'Keeffe. Character Backstory Grant was an anti-government American terrorist who was the chief enforcer of Joseph Wald's militia during Day 2. Prior to that Jack knew Eddie as part of Wald's gang when he was originally undercover with them. Jack supposedly served time in jail in Gainsville; something for which Joe owed him. Jack and Eddie were friends, but after Wald was imprisoned and Jack disappeared, Eddie understood that Jack was the one who put him there. He knew Jack under the alias "Jack Roush". Day 2 Season Summary For Character Jack arrived at the Atlas Auto Wreckers store operated by Wald. Jack then asked gang member Chris Jones to speak to Wald. He refused to acknowledge Wald, and Jack insisted that he did not have a lot of time and that he should tell Wald that Jack's back in town. Eddie appeared, and confronted "Roush" for putting Wald in jail. Jack said that he had come to make things right, and that he was not the one who put Joe in jail. Eddie did not believe him, and ordered one of his thugs to start attacking Jack. Jack insisted that Eddie should look in Jack's bag to prove his allegiance to Joe. Eddie eventually agreed to do so, and sent one of his men to get the bag. Inside was Marshall Goren's severed head. He said that they no longer had to worry about Goren testifying. Eddie smiled, and said "Jack's back." However, not all members of the team were as accommodating as Eddie. Dave suspected that, considering "what's about to happen," it was too much of a coincidence that Jack just arrived. He told Eddie that he thought it was unwise to bring someone else into the gang so late. Jack said that he just wanted to speak to Joe, but Dave insisted that he check Jack's records if Jack was going to stay. He accessed the Corrections Offender Network on the State of Florida Department of Corrections website, and at first found nothing. However, the CTU team managed to upload fake data about Jack just in time to secure his cover. Eddie apologized for having to do the check, and asked if he still had his '64 Mustang. He responded that "the lawyers" took that. Jack later approached Dave and told him that he was tying the fuses too tight in his device. After Dave instigated a brief fight, the tussle was resolved when Jack twisted one of Dave's arms and ankles each. Eddie knew he was one man short and then asked Jack to fill in for Dave. If he did not help out, he would tell Joe and Jack would have to watch his back for the rest of his life. Jack eventually agreed, and asked about the job. Dave took him to the van and told him about their target: a government building that had been on their tail for years—CTU Los Angeles. After stealing a phone company van and disguising themselves as the crew, Eddie killed one of the innocent crewmen and took another one hostage. After setting the charges and successfully causing damage to the building, the gang celebrated with Jack doing his best to fake his happiness. Grant had his crew listen to police radio frequencies with regards to the attack. Soon after, they drove to a secluded spot on the hills outside Los Angeles. They got out of the van and Eddie told Jack to go with him. Eddie spoke to Joe on the phone and got his address as the two walked to a backup vehicle. Just as he and Jack were about to get in the car, Jack pulled his gun on Eddie and told him that he was a federal officer and he was arresting Eddie. Eddie complied, but reminded Jack of the crimes he had committed since rejoining the group as well as reminding him that Joe would kill him when he found out about this. Chris and Scott Owen shot at Bauer but ended up dead with repeat gunfire from the latter. Jack then shot Eddie in the face through the windscreen of his car as Grant attempted to run him over. Bauer then got all the address information he needed to find Joe Wald and then set off on that part of the mission. Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Killed by protagonist Category:24 characters Category:TV show characters Category:Villains Category:Characters with a high body count